The Touch
by BigMoose01
Summary: In this crossover between Jem and The Transformers, the Autobots learn that Synergy was made from part of a Cybertronian device that can generate any weapon the user desires, and when Megatron and the Decepticons team up with Eric Raymond and the Misfits and steals Synergy, it's up to Jem and the Holograms, Rio, and the Autobots to roll out and save the day.
1. Chapter 1: Music Video Mayhem

One afternoon in the desert, Jem and the Holograms, consisting of Jerrica Benton in her Jem guise, her sister Kimber, and bandmates Aja, Shana, and Raya, were in the desert getting ready to shoot the music video for their latest song.

"This is it, girls", Jem said, "we're going to begin shooting pretty soon."

Kimber walked over to the cliff they were standing by and looked down.

"I don't know about this, Jem", Kimber said.

"What's the matter", Jem asked.

"Nothing", Kimber said, "just that we're a bit too close to the cliff."

"Don't worry", Jem said, "it should be safe enough for us to film our music video."

But Kimber was even more unsure about this.

"Safe enough", Kimber asked.

Jem went over to their technical engineer, Rio, who was setting everything up for the video.

"Almost ready, Rio", Jem asked.

"Just about", Rio said.

Pretty soon, Rio had set everything up.

"All done", Rio said.

"Excellent", Jem said, "places, everyone!"

All the members of the band got into their positions.

"Okay", Rio said, "music video for 'The Battle Inside Me', take one, action!"

The band began playing their song, but about halfway through the first verse, the cliff began cracking, and Kimber fell down.

"Kimber", Jem shouted, "stop the video!"

Everyone ran over to the edge of the cliff, and saw Kimber hanging from a root that her jacket had got caught onto when she fell.

"Help", Kimber shouted.

"What do we do", Raya asked.

"Well, we can't climb down there", Jem said, "it's way too dangerous."

"Especially in heels", Shana said.

"We better call someone", Aja said.

"It might take too long for them to get here", Jem said, "we need to do something now."

Jem called down to Kimber.

"Don't worry Kimber, we'll think of something", Jem said, "hang in there."

Kimber was not amused with Jem's choice of words.

"Like I have a choice", Kimber said.

Down on the ground, Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots, and four other bots, Bumblebee, Ironhide, and Grimlock, were traveling through the desert in their alternate modes.

"Prime, we've been patrolling this desert all afternoon, and there aren't any Decepticons in sight", Ironhide said.

"He's right, you know", Bumblebee said, "I think it's time we call it a day."

"Very well", Optimus said, "Autobots, return to base."

The four Autobots turned around, when Grimlock heard something.

"Help", Kimber shouted.

Grimlock stopped dead in his tracks.

"Me Grimlock hear something", Grimlock said, "somebody in trouble."

The other three Autobots stopped, and Optimus noticed Kimber.

"Looks like that woman's in trouble", Optimus said, "Autobots, roll out!"

Optimus, Bumblebee, Ironhide, and Grimlock hurried to the cliff and transformed into robot mode.

"There she is", Bumblebee said.

"Okay, team", Optimus said, "Bumblebee, go to the top of the cliff and make sure it's safe, Ironhide and Grimlock, have something ready for in case she falls."

"Yes sir", Bumblebee said.

"We're on it, Prime", Ironhide said.

"Good", Optimus said, "I'll climb up and save her."

Bumblebee transformed into vehicle mode and drove up to the top of the cliff, where Jem and the others were trying to come up with a plan.

"Maybe we could make a rope to pull her up", Raya said.

"But we don't have anything that could function as a good rope", Shana said.

"Oh", Raya said.

"Well, we've got to think of something", Jem said, "we're running out of time."

Then, they heard a horn honk, and saw Bumblebee drive up and transform into robot mode.

"Stand back, everyone", Bumblebee said, "Autobot rescue in progress."

Bumblebee walked over to the cliff, leaving the four girls and Rio very surprised.

"Did you see that", Aja asked.

"I did", Shana said.

"Me too", Raya said.

"Me three", Rio said.

Jem could hardly believe it.

"Incredible", Jem said, "a transformer."

On the cliff, Optimus was climbing up closer to Kimber.

"Hang on", Optimus said, "I've got you."

Kimber looked at Optimus, and was frightened by his presence.

"Eek", Kimber said, "a giant killer robot!"

"I'm not a killer robot", Optimus said, "I'm Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots, and I'm here to help you."

"You are", Kimber asked.

"Yes", Optimus said.

Then, Kimber began slipping out of her jacket.

"Well, hurry up", Kimber said.

"Okay", Optimus said, "I'm almost there."

Then, Kimber slipped out of her jacket and began falling, but she landed in Optimus' hand.

"I don't believe it", Kimber said, "I'm alive!"

"Thank goodness", Optimus said, "let's get you back on solid ground."

Optimus climbed up the cliff with Kimber, and set her back on the ground, where the others proceeded to hug her.

"Oh, Kimber", Jem said, "I'm so glad you're okay."

"We were so worried", Aja said.

"Don't worry, I'm fine", Kimber said, "thanks to Optimus Prime here."

The others looked up at Optimus.

"What a day", Jem said, "we're in the presence of two transformers."

Ironhide and Grimlock then ran over.

"Is everything alright", Ironhide asked.

"Did Prime save girl", Grimlock asked.

"Make that four", Jem said.

"How'd you guys get wind of this", Rio asked.

"We were on a routine patrol, when Grimlock heard Kimber calling for help", Bumblebee said.

"It's true", Grimlock said, "me Grimlock could hear her miles away."

"And so, we hurried over, and found her hanging from the cliff for dear life", Optimus said.

"And it's a good thing you did", Kimber said, "who knows what would've become of me."

"Yes", Jem said, "I'm afraid this is my fault, I should've thought more about how dangerous this cliff really is."

"Hey, it's alright", Kimber said, "everything's okay now."

"Yeah", Shana said, "Kimber's safe now."

"You're right, she is", Jem said.

"Now then", Rio said, "after that little incident, I think it's time we found a new location to shoot the video."

"Good idea", Jem said, "but first, I have an offer for you four."

"What is it", Optimus asked.

"How'd you four like to be in the music video with us", Jem asked, "as a token of our gratitude."

Bumblebee was excited about the offer, Ironhide and Grimlock had mixed feelings, and Optimus was feeling unsure.

"What do you say, Optimus", Bumblebee asked, "can we be in a music video?"

"I don't know", Optimus said.

"We'll make it worth your while", Jem said.

"Well", Optimus said, "alright."

"Great", Jem said, "let's go."

"Here", Optimus said, "we can give some of you rides."

Optimus, Bumblebee, and Ironhide transformed into vehicle mode.

"Alright", Kimber said, "now we don't all have to sit in the back of Rio's van with all the equipment."

Jem and Kimber rode with Optimus, Aja and Shana rode with Bumblebee, and Raya rode with Ironhide, and soon they all arrived at a new location to shoot the video.

"Here we are", Rio said.

"This looks much safer", Jem said, "and I'm sure of that."

"We'll do a check for you", Bumblebee said, "just in case."

"Thanks", Jem said.

The Autobots looked around, and found the area to be very safe.

"Good news", Optimus said, "there are no hazards present in this area."

"That's a relief", Jem said, "now we can start shooting."

"So", Ironhide said, "what's the name of this song?"

"The Battle Inside Me", Jem said, "while we perform, I'd like you four to battle a giant dragon."

"Giant dragon", Bumblebee asked, "where is it?"

"Right here", Jem said.

A giant dragon materialized out of nowhere, and Grimlock transformed into beast mode.

"Me Grimlock rip dragon to shreds", Grimlock said.

"Easy, guys", Jem said, "it's not a real dragon, it's just a hologram."

Jem waved her hand through the Dragon's leg to show that it was indeed a hologram.

"Well, it's pretty realistic for a hologram", Bumblebee said, "how do you make it?"

Jem glanced at her Jemstar Earrings.

"Trade secret", Jem said.

Optimus was awestruck by the hologram.

"I don't believe it", Optimus said.

Jem and the others got into position.

"Okay", Rio said, "music video for 'The Battle Inside Me', take two, action!"

Jem and the band performed their new song while Optimus, Bumblebee, Ironhide, and Grimlock fought the hologram dragon, and soon the video ended and cut to Eric Raymond's office, where he and the Misfits, consisting of Pizzazz, Roxy, Stormer, and Jetta had just watched it, and were very angry about it.

"I don't believe it", Eric said, "how did Jem and the Holograms get the transformers to appear in their music video?"

"I'll bet they bribed them to appear", Roxy said, "it's the only possible explanation."

"Well, however they did it, we've got a problem", Eric said, "It's going to be very hard to top that."

"Come on, Eric", Jetta said, "their video's not that good."

"Yeah", Pizzazz said, "it looks like a glorified toy commercial."

"Well, good or not, we need to top it somehow", Eric said, "any ideas?"

"Well", Stormer said, "we could ask if some other Autobots would like to appear in our video."

"Are you bleeding crazy", Jetta asked, "they'll never want to be in a music video with us."

"She's right", Eric said, "besides, it'd look like we're copying them."

"Oh", Stormer said.

"I've got an idea", Roxy said, "instead of Autobots, we could feature Decepticons in our music video."

The other misfits were shocked to hear this.

"You can't be serious", Stormer said.

"But I am", Roxy said, "the Decepticons are the Autobots' rivals, we're Jem and the Holograms' rivals, it's a perfect match."

"But those guys have tried to destroy the world I don't know how many times", Jetta said.

"That's crazy, even for us", Pizzazz said, "tell her, Eric!"

But Eric didn't respond.

"Eric", Pizzazz asked.

"Roxy might actually have a good idea", Eric said, "a guy like Megatron shouldn't be hard to do business with if you're a person like me."


	2. Chapter 2: Discoveries And Decepticons

The following day, Optimus was in the Ark talking to the Autobot scientist Perceptor about the hologram.

"An extremely realistic hologram, you say", Perceptor asked, "what's so interesting about that?"

"Well, it doesn't seem like something that could be made by any projector", Optimus said, "it's like the dragon was materialized into existence."

"I see", Perceptor said, "you know, this reminds me of an invention that I read about in some archives."

Optimus was intrigued by this.

"What kind of invention", Optimus asked.

"According to the archives, it's an invention that can generate any weapon or other item that one desires", Perceptor said, "the one who invented it came to earth hundreds of years ago to test it out, but something happened, and he and his invention were never seen again."

"I see", Optimus said, "let me pull up the music video so we can view the hologram."

Optimus pulled the music video up on Teletraan I, and he and Perceptor inspected the holographic dragon.

"My word", Perceptor said, "that is impressive."

"Do you think it's possible that the device used to create the hologram was made from retrieved parts of the invention", Prime asked.

"It is possible", Perceptor said, "I'll have to look at the device to be sure."

"Well, then", Optimus said, "we'd better go and find Jem and ask her about it."

"Good idea, Optimus", Perceptor said, "let's go."

Meanwhile, at the Starlight Mansion, Jerrica and the others were talking about their music video.

"Girls", Jerrica said, "I want to commend you all for your parts in making our most successful music video yet."

"Thanks, Jerrica", Aja said.

"The Autobots deserve most of the credit", Kimber said.

"She's right", Shana said, "not only were they an awesome part of the video, but if it wasn't for them coming to Kimber's rescue, there might not have even been a video."

"I know", Jerrica said, "inviting them to be in the video was one of the best decisions I've ever made."

Then, they heard a tap on the window.

"What was that", Raya asked.

Kimber opened the balcony door and was surprised to see Optimus and Perceptor outside.

"Optimus Prime, what are you doing here", Kimber asked, "and who's that?"

"This is Perceptor, our resident scientist", Optimus said, "and we've come to talk to Jem."

"Okay", Kimber said, "I'll go get her."

Kimber went inside and walked over to the girls.

"It's Optimus Prime and another Autobot named Perceptor", Kimber said, "he wants to talk to Jem."

"Tell him she'll be right out", Jerrica said.

"Alright", Kimber said.

Kimber went outside to do that, and Jerrica spoke into her Jemstar Earrings.

"Showtime, Synergy", Jerrica said.

Jerrica transformed into Jem and went outside.

"Hello, you two", Jem said, "what brings you all the way out here?"

"We'd like to know more about the device that makes those holograms", Optimus asked.

"Why", Jem asked.

"I have reason to believe that it may be made of parts of a Cybertronian invention", Perceptor said, "I'd like to take a look at it to determine whether or not this is the case."

Neither Jem nor the two Autobots noticed Laserbeak, a Decepticon mini-cassette, spying on them.

"So", Optimus said, "are you going to show us?"

"I don't know", Jem said, "it's kind of a secret."

"Don't worry", Perceptor said, "this'll just be between you and the two of us."

But Jem was still unsure.

"I need to talk this over with the others", Jem said.

"Say no more", Optimus said, "take all the time you need."

"Thanks", Jem said.

Jem went inside and waked over to the others.

"So, what is it", Aja asked.

"What do they want", Raya asked.

"Well", Jem said, "they want to know about Synergy."

The girls were very surprised to hear this.

"Why would they want to know about her", Kimber asked.

"Perceptor says that Synergy may have been made from parts of a Cybertronian device", Jem said.

"Cybertronian technology", Shana asked.

"That would explain why she's so ahead of her time", Aja said.

"My thoughts exactly", Jem said, "they want to inspect her in order to determine if this is true or not."

"Well, we need to be real careful about this", Shana said, "telling others about Synergy is very risky."

"Don't worry", Jem said, "they said it'll just be between us and those two."

"And besides", Kimber said, "they're the good guys, it's the Decepticons who are crooked."

"That's right", Jem said, "so, what do you say?"

"Well", Shana said, "okay."

"If it's just those two Autobots", Aja said.

"I suppose they can be trusted", Raya said.

"Great", Jem said, "I'll go tell them."

Jem walked back onto the balcony and addressed the two waiting Autobts.

"Well", Perceptor asked.

"We'll show you", Jem said.

"Excellent", Optimus said.

"But we can't quite get it out, and you two won't fit", Jem said.

"Not to worry", Perceptor said, "I might know how we can view it."

Perceptor transformed into his microscope mode and aimed his scope into the room, and Optimus looked through it.

"Well, here she is", Jem said, "say hello to Synergy."

The holographic wall hiding Synergy disappeared, and the two Autobots got a good look at her, while Laserbeak stealthily flew closer and got a better look.

"By the Matrix", Optimus said.

"I've never seen anything like it", Perceptor said.

Then, Synergy appeared.

"Hello, Autobots", Synergy said.

"Synergy was my father's life work", Jem said, "he kept her hidden out of fear that her abilities could be used for evil, and after he passed, I was given these earrings to use her."

"Fascinating", Perceptor said.

"With the earrings, Synergy can produce very realistic holograms", Jem said, "like this one for instance."

Jem spoke into the Jemstar Earrings.

"Show's over, Synergy", Jem said.

"Are you sure, Jem", Synergy asked.

"Don't worry", Jem said, "we can trust them."

"Very well, then", Synergy said.

Jem then transformed into Jerrica, much to the surprise of Optimus, Perceptor, and the hidden Laserbeak.

"This is me", Jerrica said, "I'm really Jerrica Benton."

"I don't believe it", Optimus said.

"I'm sure you can't", Jerrica said, "the reason Jem exists is so I can take care of the foster girls living here and pursue my musical career."

"I see", Optimus said, "well, your secret's safe with us."

"Thanks", Jem said.

Perceptor then transformed back into robot mode.

"I've seen enough to determine that your device is indeed made of Cybertronian technology", Perceptor said.

"I know very well of my origin", Synergy said, "that is why I'm afraid that I could be used for evil."

"Well, don't worry", Optimus said, "your secret dies with us."

"Thank you", Jem said.

"Well, we should probably be going", Optimus said.

Optimus transformed into vehicle mode and drove away, with Perceptor running alongside him.

"Where does his trailer come from when he transforms", Kimber asked, "and where does it go?"

"The world may never know", Shana said.

Laserbeak had seen everything and flew back to Decepticon headquarters, where the Decepticon leader Megatron, his treacherous second-in-command Starscream, and the faction's only communications officer Soundwave were waiting for him.

"Laserbeak has returned from his assigned task", Soundwave said.

"Excellent", Megatron said, "let's see what he has learned."

Laserbeak played the footage of Jerrica's meeting with the Autobots for the Decepticons, from Synergy's reveal to Jerrica being revealed to be Jem.

"This is interesting information", Megatron said.

"I don't see any value in it", Starscream said, "it's just some junk you'd find in a TV show for girls."

"Silence, you insolent pile of spare parts", Megatron said, "if we can get our hands on that supercomputer, we can replicate the device and use it to make equipment that can be used to suck this planet dry of energy that will be used to make energon."

"Brilliant plan, oh mighty leader", Starscream said, "but how are we going to go about carrying it out?"

Before Megatron could respond, Soundwave interrupted.

"Incoming transmission from Los Angeles, California", Soundwave said.

Soundwave played a transmission from Eric.

"Hey Megatron, this is Eric Raymond, manager of the Misfits", Eric said, "I was wanting to know if you and some of your Decepticons would like to be in a music video that we're going to be making."

An evil grin appeared on Megatron's face.

"I might have an idea", Megatron said.

Meanwhile, Eric and the Misfits were waiting by the street.

"What's taking Megatron so long", Eric asked.

"He's the leader of a group of war machines, Eric", Pizzazz said, "he's probably got better things to do than do business with the likes of you."

"Well, I'm not taking no for an answer", Eric said.

Then, Decepticon triple changer Astrotrain flew by in his space shuttle mode and landed near them.

"Ah, good", Eric said, "he's here."

Megatron and Soundwave both got out of Astrotrain.

"Megatron", Eric said, "so glad you could make it."

"Ah, you must be Eric Raymond", Megatron said.

"That's right", Eric said, "now, let's talk business."

"Actually, Mr. Raymond, I have a proposition for you", Megatron said, "one that will benefit us both greatly."

Eric liked what he was hearing.

"I'm listening", Eric said.

Later that night, Kimber was singing along to "I'm Okay" by her and Stormer, when Jerrica came in.

"Kimber, it's 11:15 at night", Jerrica said, "you're going to wake up everyone in the house."

"Sorry, Jerrica", Kimber said, "I found this cool microcassette recorder, and I just had to try it out."

Little did they both know that the microcassette recorder was actually Soundwave in his alternate mode.

"Well, like I said, it's time we were getting to bed", Jerrica said.

"Fine", Kimber said, "I'll go to bed."

"Great", Jerrica said.

Later that night, Laserbeak and two other mini-cassettes, a robotic jaguar named Ravage and a blue robot named Rumble, ejected from Soundwave.

"Okay guys, you know the drill", Rumble said, "split up and find out where that supercomputer is."

The three mini-cassettes looked around the mansion, and Rumble arrived in Jerrica's room, where Jerrica was sound asleep.

"Okay, then", Rumble said, "let's have a look in here."

Rumble looked around, but couldn't find anything.

"How hard can a technologically advanced supercomputer be to find", Rumble asked.

Rumble leaned against a wall, and fell through it, revealing that it was the hologram wall that hid Synergy.

"Hey, what's the big idea", Rumble asked.

Then, Rumble saw, right in front of him, Synergy.

"I've found it", Rumble said, "better go let Soundwave know."

Rumble ran out of the room, and knocked over a vase in the hallway, which broke when it hit the floor and woke Jerrica up.

"What was that", Jerrica asked.

Jerrica got out a flashlight and looked in the hallway.

"Who's there", Jerrica asked.

Jerrica quietly tiptoed down the hall.

"Kimber, Aja, Shana", Jerrica asked.

Then, something rushed by behind her, and she turned around to find nothing there.

"Something really strange is going on", Jerrica said.

Jerrica went back to her room and noticed a strange red light shining through the curtains.

"What's going on out there", Jerrica asked.

Jerrica opened the curtains to look out her window, and was terrified by what was there.


	3. Chapter 3: The Truth Hurts

Jerrica could hardly believe what she was standing in front of: the optics of Megatron.

"Good evening, madam", Megatron said.

"You're a Decepticon", Jerrica said.

"The leader of the Decepticon to be precise", Megatron said, "and you have something that belongs to us."

"What is it", Jerrica asked.

"Synergy", Megatron said.

Jerrica was shocked to hear about Megatron's knowledge of Synergy, and tried to deny it.

"I don't know what you're talking about", Jerrica said.

"Oh, please", Megatron said, "I had my communications officer, Soundwave, send his minion Laserbeak to spy on your conversation with the Autobots.

Jerrica could tell what was going on.

"So you know my secret", Jerrica said.

"So do I", a voice said.

Jerrica noticed Eric walk out from the shadows.

"Eric Raymond", Jerrica said, "I should've known."

"I've been trying to find out Jem's identity for years, and now, thanks to Megatron and his Decepticons, we finally know the truth", Eric said, "isn't that right, girls?"

The Misfits responded from down on the ground.

"You know it, Eric", Pizzazz said.

"Who'd thought that Jem was really Jerrica Benton", Stormer asked.

"Not me", Roxy said.

"Me neither", Jetta said.

"I can't believe you would stoop so low as to go to the Decepticons for help discovering my identity", Jerrica said.

"Actually, they came to me", Eric said, "we were originally going to negotiate them appearing in a music video after seeing yours with the Autobots, but when Megatron told me about your secret, I couldn't resist going along with him."

"Yes", Megatron said, "and now, we possess the power to drain this miserable planet of its energy."

Megatron reached into Jem's room and pulled Synergy out.

"Here it is", Megatron said, "our key to domination over this planet."

Then, a stone thrown at him hit him on the side of his head.

"What the", Megatron asked.

Megatron turned around and saw Kimber, Aja, Shana, and Raya on the ground.

"Drop the audio/visual system", Kimber said.

"Or what", Megatron asked.

"Or we keep throwing stones at you", Kimber said.

"Do your worst", Megatron said.

"Alright", Kimber said, "let him have it, girls!"

Kimber and the other girls threw stones at Megatron, and the Decepticon leader just stood there with an unamused look as the stones had no affect on him.

"Is this really the best plan you've got", Shana asked.

"What'd you expect", Kimber asked, "I don't know how to fight giant robots who transform into vehicles."

"Enough", Megatron said.

Soundwave walked over, and Laserbeak, Ravage, and Rumble surrounded the four girls, prompting them to drop their stones and raise their hands into the air.

"Very good", Megatron said.

Meanwhile, Rio was driving up to the mansion, and noticed the Decepticons.

"What's going on over there", Rio asked.

Rio drove closer to the mansion, but Starscream appeared in his path, causing him to swerve out of the way.

"Well, well, well", Megatron said, "Jerrica's little boyfriend."

"Oh, this is perfect", Eric said, "who better to reveal the ultimate lie to than someone who hates deception and despises liars."

"Ultimate lie", Rio asked.

"That's right", Eric said, "your girlfriend Jerrica has been living a double life."

"What do you mean", Rio asked.

Megatron picked up Jerrica off the balcony.

"She has another name that you might know well", Eric said, "Jem."

"Jem", Rio said, "Jem's the leader of the band who Jerrica's..."

At that moment, Rio began to put two and two together.

"Are you saying that she's Jem", Rio asked.

Jerrica tried to keep her secret a secret

"He's lying", Jerrica said.

"I wouldn't be so sure", Eric said, "Megatron, if you will."

"It would be my pleasure", Megatron said.

Megatron aimed his fusion canon for Kimber and the others.

"Now then", Eric said, "show him that you're Jem, or Megatron will vaporize your friends."

Jerrica looked over at the girls.

"Don't do it, Jerrica", Kimber said.

Jerrica thought for a moment about what to do, and let out a sigh of defeat.

"Showtime, Synergy", Jerrica said.

"But Jerrica", Synergy said, "what about..."

"It doesn't matter", Jerrica said, "the lives of my sister and friends is more important."

"Very well, then", Synergy said.

Jerrica transformed into Jem, and everyone reacted with shock.

"It's true", Pizzazz said.

"I don't believe it", Roxy said.

But no one was more shocked than Rio, who was progressively getting angry.

"All this time you were really Jem and you didn't tell me", Rio asked.

"Rio, I can explain", Jem said.

"Don't", Rio said, "we've been together for years, and you never bothered to tell me about this?"

"I was afraid you'd hate me", Jem said.

"Well, it looks like your fears were correct", Rio said, "for the past few years you've made a fool of me, deceived me, lied to me."

"I didn't mean to", Jem said.

"Forget it, Jerrica", Rio said, "or Jem, or whoever you are."

Jem spoke into the Jemstar Earrings.

"Show's over, Synergy", Jem said.

Jem transformed back into Jerrica.

"This is me, Rio", Jerrica said, "I'm Jerrica Benton, the girl who's been your girl since we were kids."

"Not anymore", Rio said, "I never want to see you again as long as I live."

Rio turned around, and Jerrica looked down with tears in her eyes.

"Now then", Eric said, "now that we've got what you came for and ruined Jerrica's life, shall we go?"

"Yes", Megatron said, "we have work to do."

"Where are we going now", Pizzazz asked.

"Once I've created what we need to absorb this planet's energy, I'll be needing human slaves", Megatron said.

"And we will be Megatron's human partners in this operation", Eric said.

The Misfits could hardly believe what Eric was saying.

"But what about the music video", Roxy asked.

"Forget the video", Eric said, "this is much better."

"No it isn't, Eric", Stormer said.

"She's right", Pizzazz said, "we'll do some crazy stuff for fame."

"But selling out the human race to those Decepticon yanks isn't one of them", Jetta said.

"Girls, girls, this is power we're talking about", Eric said, "what could be better than that?"

"Not even all the power in the world would make us want to be a part of all this evil", Roxy said.

"You tell her, Roxy", Stormer said.

"Come on, girls", Pizzazz said.

The Misfits walked away from the house.

"Fine, be that way", Eric said, "I'll be the only one who has power over Megatron's slaves."

"That's right, Eric", Megatron said, "now, let's get going."

"Oh, and we better take Jerrica with us", Eric said.

"Why", Megatron asked.

"So she can give us the secret to how to work Synergy", Eric said.

"Good idea", Megatron said, "Decepticons, return to headquarters!"

Megatron flew off carrying Jerrica and Synergy, followed by Soundwave and his minions and Starscream in jet mode with Eric riding in him.

"This is bad", Kimber said, "not only do the Decepticons have Synergy, but also Jerrica."

"We have to save her", Aja said, "but how?"

Raya thought for a moment and came up with something.

"The Autobots", Raya said, "we can ask them for help defeating the Decepticons."

"Good idea, Raya", Kimber said, "come on everyone, to the Rockin' Roadster!"

The girls hurried to the Rockin' Roadster, and Kimber walked over to Rio, who was still angry about Jerrica.

"You too, Rio", Kimber said, "we need all the help we can get."

"No", Rio said.

Kimber was surprised to hear this.

"What do you mean no", Kimber asked.

"I'm not saving Jerrica", Rio said, "not after what she did."

"But Rio, she's in trouble", Kimber said.

"Yeah, well it serves her right", Rio said.

Kimber was not happy with Rio's behavior.

"Then you leave me no choice", Kimber said.

Kimber picked up some rope and tied Rio up.

"Hey, what's the big idea", Rio asked.

"You're going to help save Jerrica whether you want to or not", Kimber said.

Kimber picked Rio up and set him in the back seat of the Rockin' Roadster.

"Floor it, Aja", Kimber said.

Aja drove down the driveway and onto the road to find the Autobots.

"You can't do this to me", Rio said, "this is kidnapping!"

"Call it what you like", Kimber said, "but you're not going anywhere until Jerrica has been saved."

A little while later, they were driving out in the desert.

"We've been driving for hours", Shana said, "where is the Autobots' base of operations?"

"I don't know", Kimber said, "you'd think it'd be easier to spot."

Then, they heard a siren and noticed a 1979 Nissan 280ZX Police Car following them.

"Uh-oh", Raya said, "it's the fuzz."

"We'd better pull over", Aja said.

Aja pulled over, and the police car pulled up alongside them.

"Is there a problem, officer", Aja asked.

To the surprise of everyone in the Rockin' Roadster, the police car transformed into the Autobot Prowl.

"There sure is a problem", Prowl said, "you're trespassing in Autobot territory."

"Autobot territory", Raya asked.

"That's right", Prowl said, "you're in too close to our base."

"Oh, good", Kimber said, "we need to see Optimus Prime right away."

"I'm sorry, but that's out of the question", Prowl said, "now please vacate the area."

"But this is important", Kimber said.

"I've heard that one before", Prowl said, "now go."

The girls were very upset.

"Of all the Autobots to run into, why'd it have to be the one who's a prick", Shana asked.

"I heard that", Prowl said.

Then, Optimus drove up in vehicle mode and transformed.

"What seems to be the problem, Prowl", Optimus asked.

"I caught these humans snooping around", Prowl said.

"We weren't snooping around", Kimber said, "we need to see you right away."

Optimus recognized them.

"It's okay, Prowl", Optimus said, "I know these humans."

"Oh", Prowl said, "of course Optimus."

Optimus bent down and spoke to them.

"Now", Optimus said, "what seems to be the problem?"

"Eric Raymond is working together with the Decepticons, and they took Jerrica and Synergy", Kimber said, "we need your help to stop them."

"Very well", Optimus said, "follow us back to the base."

Optimus and Prowl transformed into vehicle mode and drove back to the Ark, and Rio and the girls followed them in the Rockin' Roadster.

"I can't believe we're going to the headquarters of the Transformers", Kimber said.

Inside the Ark, the girls were explaining the situation to Optimus, Bumblebee, Ironhide, Grimlock, Prowl, Jazz, Cliffjumper, Ratchet, Wheeljack, and Sideswipe.

"So, you see", Kimber said, "Megatron wants to re-create the device Synergy was originally a part of and make equipment to steal the Earth's energy."

"And he's going to use humans as slaves, with Eric being their superior", Shana said.

"Typical Megatron", Jazz said, "always trying to steal the Earth's energy."

"I say we go find him and the Decepticons and give 'em the ol' what for", Cliffjumper said.

"Let's not forget the primary purpose part of this mission", Optimus said, "we have to rescue Jerrica and recover Synergy."

"That's right", Aja said, "we're all going to have to put on our brave faces to rescue her."

"Even you, Rio", Kimber said.

But Rio still wouldn't budge.

"I'm not going", Rio said, "liars like Jerrica don't deserve saving."

"I don't think you quite understand who we're dealing with here", Wheeljack said, "it's the Decepticons."

"He's right", Sideswipe said, "these guys are ruthless."

"Once Jerrica's usefulness has run its course for them, they will have no need for her", Optimus said.

"So they'll just set her free", Rio asked.

"Not exactly", Bumblebee said.

"Decepticons kill Jerrica", Grimlock said.

"You wouldn't want that to happen to her, would you", Kimber asked.

Rio thought for a moment.

"Well, no", Rio said.

"Then it's decided", Kimber said, "you're coming with us."

"Fine", Rio said, "but I'm doing this for you, not for her."

"It doesn't matter who you're doing it for as long as you're doing it", Kimber said.

"Autobots, transform", Optimus said.

Optimus and the other nine Autobots transformed into their alternate modes.

"Roll for it", Optimus said.

The Autobots went out to rescue Jem, followed by Rio and the girls in the Rockin' Roadster.


	4. Chapter 4: Saving Miss Benton

Out in another area in the desert, Eric and the Decepticons had Jerrica locked up in a cage, and were trying to figure out how to re-create the device Synergy was originally a part of.

"We are almost done", Megatron said, "as soon as the device has been replicated, no one will be able to stop us from sucking this planet dry!"

"Yes", Eric said, "and I will be more powerful than ever."

"Yes, of course", Megatron said.

Eric turned to Jerrica.

"And as for you, Jerrica", Eric said, "I'm thinking maybe the whole world will be interested in knowing who you really are."

Jerrica was shocked to the core by Eric's suggestion.

"Eric", Jerrica said, "I know you and I don't exactly see eye to eye, but how could you even consider ruining my life?"

"What can I say", Eric said, "I guess being with these Decepticons has helped to embrace the real me."

Jerrica could hardly believe Eric's change in personality.

"I've never seen this side of Eric before", Jerrica said, "Megatron and his cronies really did a number on him."

Meanwhile, Rio, the other girls, and the Autobots were traveling along the desert, still in search of the Decepticons.

"Where could they be", Bumblebee asked.

"I don't know", Optimus said, "Wheeljack, any traces of the Decepticons?"

"You bet", Wheeljack said, "I'm picking up their signals off that cliff."

"Good work", Optimus said, "let's take a look."

The Autobots went to the end of the cliff and transformed into robot mode, and noticed the Decepticons.

"There they are", Optimus said.

"So what's the plan, Prime", Sideswipe asked.

"Jerrica's friends will go and rescue her while we keep the Decepticons busy", Optimus said.

"Ironhide and I will give them cover", Ratchet said.

"Thanks", Kimber said.

"No problem", Ironhide said, "you're going to need all the protection you can get from those Decepti-goons."

"Now then", Optimus said, "we just have to wait a minute for them to notice us."

Down in the area where the Decepticons were, Soundwave went over to Megatron.

"Autobots sighted", Soundwave said, "plan in jeopardy."

"The Autobots, here", Megatron asked.

"How'd they find us", Eric asked.

"The others must've gotten them to help", Jerrica said.

"You don't say", Megatron said, "well, they won't be of much help to you, because they'll be dead!"

Megatron turned to Soundwave.

"Rally the other Decepticons", Megatron said, "if it's a fight those Autobots want, it's a fight they'll get."

"As you command, Megatron", Soundwave said.

Soon, Soundwave was standing in position to battle the Autobots, along with a bunch of other Decepticons, including Starscream and two other Decepticon jets, whose names were Skywarp and Thundercracker, Astrotrain and another triple changer named Blitzwing, and the Constructicons, comprised of Scrapper, Scavenger, Mixmaster, Long Haul, Bonecrusher, and Hook.

"Decepticons, attack", Soundwave said.

The Decepticons ran to battle the Autobots, and Optimus gave the command to attack.

"Autobots, roll into battle", Optimus said.

Pretty soon, a fight broke out, during which the five humans were running to rescue Jerrica while Ironhide and Ratchet gave them cover.

"I hope we make it to Jerrica in time", Kimber said.

"So do I, Kimber", Shana said, "so do I."

On the battlefield, the Autobots and Decepticons were duking it out, especially Jazz and Cliffjumper, who were battling the Constructicons.

"Could these guys be harder to battle", Jazz asked.

"Don't say that kind of stuff, Jazz", Cliffjumper said, "you won't like the answer."

Cliffjumper's statement was just about to be correct.

"Constructicons, unite to form Devastator", Scrapper said.

The six Constructicons came together and merged into their combined form, Devastator.

"Told ya", Cliffjumper said.

"Now to crush you puny Autobots into scrap", Devastator said.

"Scatter", Cliffjumper said.

Jazz and Cliffjumper began running around, trying to avoid Devastator.

"Hey", Devastator said, "hold still so I can squash you!"

Then, Grimlock ran and jumped off a rock and transformed into beast mode, and proceeded to land on Devastator, causing him to topple over and separate.

"Thanks, Grim", Jazz said.

"No problem", Grimlock said.

"Now to finish up with these guys", Cliffjumper said.

Grimlock helped Jazz and Cliffjumper fight the Constructicons, and they quickly realized that they were overpowered.

"Retreat", Scrapper shouted.

The Constructicons proceeded to run away.

"That's right", Cliffjumper said, "run away, you yellow-bellied cowards!"

"But Constructicons' bellies either purple or green", Grimlock said.

Jazz and Cliffjumper facepalmed at Grimlock's stupidity.

"Someone really needs to teach him about expressions", Cliffjumper said.

Meanwhile, Starscream was flying around in jet mode trying to avoid getting shot by Prowl, when he noticed Rio and the girls running to rescue Jerrica while Ironhide and Ratchet protected them from any Decepticons.

"Those pesky humans", Starscream said, "I'd better tell Megatron."

Starscream flew over to Megatron and transformed into robot mode.

"What is it, Starscream", Megatron asked.

"It's that human girl's friends", Starscream said, "they're coming this way with two Autobots protecting them."

"I see", Megatron said, "well, let's lessen their chances of making it in one piece by eliminating their protection, shall we?"

Megatron transformed into his gun mode, and Starscream used him to shoot Ironhide and Ratchet, who both fell down.

"Oh no", Aja said.

"Ironhide, Ratchet", Kimber said, "are you okay?"

The two Autobots were injured, but alive.

"We're fine", Ratchet said, "but you'll have to go on without us."

"And hurry", Ironhide said, "Jerrica's counting on you."

"Alright", Kimber said, "come on, girls!"

Kimber and the others continued on their way to rescue Jerrica, and Soundwave noticed them.

"Ravage, eject", Soundwave said, "stop the humans."

Ravage ejected from Soundwave and ran in front of them, causing them to stop in their tracks.

"Uh-oh", Shana said, "it's Soundwave's pet cat."

"Uh, nice kitty", Raya said, "good kitty."

But Raya's words had no affect, and Ravage was about to go in for the kill, but a bunch of boulders fell on top of him and buried him.

"What happened", Kimber asked.

"Looks like a rockslide", Shana said.

"Yeah", Rio said, "and look who caused it."

The girls looked up and saw the Misfits at the top of the cliff.

"Well what do you know", Aja said.

The Misfits climbed down and went over to Rio and the girls.

"Well, well, well", Rio said, "this is a surprise."

"Why the change of heart", Kimber asked.

"Tell you later", Pizzazz said, "right now, you need to save Jem."

"Pizzazz, her real name is Jerrica", Stormer said.

"Jem, Jerrica, who cares", Pizzazz asked, "they're the same person!"

"Regardless, we're on it", Kimber said.

"Great", Pizzazz said.

"We'll draw fire for you", Jetta said.

"Thanks", Aja said.

"Just try not to get killed", Kimber said.

Rio and the girls ran to rescue Jerrica, and the Misfits ran onto the battlefield.

"Hey, Decepti-kooks", Roxy said, "come and get us!"

Skywarp and Thundercracker tried to shoot the Misfits, but they kept running around, making themselves hard to hit.

"Why are these humans so hard to kill", Thundercracker asked.

"Heck if I know", Skywarp said.

Pretty soon, the others had made it to the rock Jerrica's cage was on, and she was glad to see them.

"Guys", Jerrica said, "you made it."

"Yes we did", Kimber said, "and we're going to get you out of here."

But at that moment, Megatron appeared behind them.

"I think not", Megatron said.

But before Megatron could do any harm to the humans, Optimus tackled him.

"Stand down, Megatron", Optimus said.

"Never", Megatron said.

"Very well, then", Optimus said.

It wasn't long before a fight broke out between the two, during which the others desperately tried to free Jerrica.

"Come on", Kimber said, "open."

Then, she was grabbed by Eric.

"Oh no you don't", Eric said, "you're not going to free her that easily."

Kimber responded by elbowing Eric in the stomach and punching him in the face, causing him to fall down.

"You go, girl", Raya said.

"Thanks", Kimber said, "now if only we could free Jerrica."

Then, the Misfits ran by with Blitzwing going after them in tank mode.

"Over here, you yank", Jetta said.

Blitzwing fired at them and everyone took cover as the shot hit the lock on Jerrica's cage.

"Well, that was easy", Kimber said, "thanks for the assist, Misfits!"

"What are they doing here", Jerrica asked.

"We're just as surprised as you are", Kimber said, "but right now, let's get you out of there."

Elsewhere, Optimus and Megatron were continuing to battle, with Megatron seemingly having the upper hand.

"Face it Prime, you've already lost", Megatron said, "this planet is ours!"

Optimus responded by uppercutting Megatron, and ran over to Synergy and disconnected her from the replicated device, which he destroyed by shooting it with his blaster.

"No", Megatron said, "my device!"

Megatron turned to the other Decepticons, who were still battling the Autobots.

"Decepticons, retreat", Megatron said.

The Decepticons fled the battle, and the Autobots stood triumphantly.

"We did it", Bumblebee said, "we stopped the Decepticons and saved the world."

"And we rescued Jerrica", Shana said.

Then, Eric stood up and walked over to Jerrica.

"Oh, but you haven't rescued her secret", Eric said, "I can see it all over the news, the headlines saying 'Jem And Jerrica Benton: One In The Same'."

"Do your worst", Jerrica said, "I'll just let the world know that you were conspiring with the Decepticons in a plot for world domination."

Hearing this made Eric very fearful about what would happen to him if the world knew of his involvement in the Decepticons' plan.

"Now, let's be reasonable here", Eric said, "you've got something on me, I've got something on you, shall we call it even?"

"I guess", Jerrica said, "if you stop trying to come up with schemes to upstage us all the time."

"That shouldn't be too hard without us", Pizzazz said.

Eric could hardly believe what Pizzazz was saying.

"What do you mean", Eric asked.

"I mean we're done with you, Eric", Pizzazz said.

"For years we've gone along with your plans to defeat Jem and the Holograms, and they've all been pretty crazy", Roxy said.

"But selling out the human race to a bunch of Japanese toy rejects crosses the line", Jetta said.

"We don't want to be associated with someone who'll do anything as evil as that", Stormer said.

"But you have to", Eric said, "you have a contract."

Eric pulled the Misfits' contract out of his jacket pocket, and Pizzazz proceeded to rip it up.

"Take you contract and take a hike", Pizzazz said.

Pizzazz pushed Eric over.

"Fine, I don't need you ingrates", Eric said, "I'll find success without you."

"Good luck with that", Roxy said.

Eric stormed off with a huff, and the Misfits turned to Jerrica.

"Hey, Jerrica, listen", Pizzazz said, "we're really sorry about all the stuff we've done to you guys over the years."

"Yeah", Stormer said, "we should've realized sooner that Eric didn't have our best interests in mind."

"Think you'd be willing to forgive us", Roxy asked.

Jerrica thought for a moment.

"Sure", Jerrica said, "but only if you promise not to reveal my secret to anyone."

"Done", Pizzazz said, "the secret dies with us."

"Excellent", Jerrica said, "now, what do you girls say to a record deal with Starlight Music?"

"Really", Stormer asked.

"Sure", Jerrica said, "after all, it looks like you're going to need a new deal if you want to continue your career."

"Miss Benton, you've got a deal", Pizzazz said.

The two band leaders shook hands, and Kimber and Stormer happily spoke to each other.

"This is so exciting", Kimber said, "we're pretty much back together."

"You got that right", Stormer said, "maybe we'll get to do collaborations."

Jerrica then walked over to Rio, whose anger had not dwelled down.

"Hey, Rio", Jerrica said.

"What", Rio asked.

"Thanks for saving me", Jerrica said, "it's good to know that you still care about me even though I lied to you."

"Don't get your hopes up", Rio said, "I only came along to help save the world, I still never want to see you again."

Jerrica was disappointed to hear this.

"Oh, okay", Jerrica said.

Jerrica walked over to the other Holograms and the Misfits.

"Well, I guess we'd better go and work out a contract for the Misfits", Jerrica said.

They walked over to the Rockin' Roadster, and discovered that it had been crushed somehow.

"Oh my gosh", Aja said, "what happened to the car?"

"Sorry", Grimlock said, "me Grimlock no look where he step during battle."

The Holograms and the Misfits gave the Dinobot leader angry looks, and Jerrica turned to Optimus.

"Could we trouble you guys for a ride", Jerrica asked.

"Certainly", Optimus said, "Autobots, transform."

Optimus and the other vehicular Autobots transformed into vehicle mode.

"Take your picks", Optimus said, "I'll go ahead and say that some of you might want to ride together."

Pretty soon Jerrica was riding in Optimus, Shana, Aja, and Kimber were all riding in Ironhide, Kimber and Stormer were both riding in Cliffjumper, Pizzazz was riding in Sideswipe, Roxy was riding in Jazz, Jetta was riding in Prowl, and Rio was riding in Bumblebee, during which the two had a talk.

"You know, Rio", Bumblebee said, "I think you're being a little hard on your girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend anymore, and I'm not being hard on her", Rio said, "she's getting everything she deserves for lying to me for all these years."

"She only kept it from you because she was afraid you'd leave her", Bumblebee said.

"Yeah, well, she should've thought about that before she lied", Rio said.

"Listen", Bumblebee said, "I can understand why anyone would hate people who lie, but I feel like maybe you should cut her some slack."

"Why", Rio asked.

"Because she loves you", Bumblebee said, "she'd never lie to you on purpose, and would always stay faithful to you."

Just then, Rio thought of something.

"I guess I'm no better than her", Rio said, "I've been hitting on Jem for a long time, and even though she and Jerrica are the same person, it's still no excuse for what I did."

"Well", Bumblebee said, "what are the odds?"

"It's clear to me what I have to do", Rio said.


	5. Chapter 5: An Outrageous Ending

A little while later at Starlight Music, the Misfits were in Jerrica's office working on a new contract.

"So, is our contract ready", Pizzazz asked.

"Yep", Jerrica said, "sign here, and you're good to go."

The Misfits each signed their new contract for Starlight Music.

"And it's done", Jerrica said, "welcome to Starlight Music."

"Thanks, Jerrica", Pizzazz said.

"So, what have you got in store for us", Stormer asked.

"I hope it's not a complete makeover for the band", Roxy said, "I think all four of us are on the same page when I say that we like how we look."

"Don't worry", Jerrica said, "you don't have to change your style if you don't want to."

"Oh, thank goodness", Pizzazz said.

Then, they heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it", Jerrica asked.

"It's Rio", Rio said, "I'd like to talk to you, Jerrica."

Jerrica was very surprised that Rio wanted to talk to her.

"Sure", Jerrica said, "come on in."

Rio entered the office with something behind his back.

"Hello, everyone", Rio said.

The other girls were not happy to see him.

"Well, well, well", Kimber said, "look what Ravage dragged in."

"You've got a lot of nerve coming here after breaking Jerrica's heart", Raya said.

"I know", Rio said, "I came to apologize."

Rio walked over to Jerrica.

"Jerrica", Rio said, "I'm really sorry for my behavior."

"You are", Jerrica asked.

"Yes", Rio said, "I just get so mad at people who lie that I never take the time to think about why they lied, and I never realized that you had never intended to deceive me."

Jerrica was touched by Rio's apology.

"You mean it", Jerrica asked.

"Yes", Rio said, "and to show that I'm sorry, I brought you these."

Rio handed Jerrica a bouquet of beautiful flowers.

"Oh, Rio", Jerrica said, "they're so beautiful."

"Thanks", Rio said, "and I'm also sorry about showing attraction to Jem when we were together."

"It's okay", Jerrica said, "now that you know about us being the same person, it shouldn't be as complicated anymore."

"I hope not", Rio said.

Jerrica smiled happily and turned to the others.

"Now then, let's get down to business", Jerrica said, "for the Misfits' debut for being signed under us, I was thinking a collaboration music video between both our bands."

"That's sounds like a great idea", Shana said.

"But what song are we going to sing", Jetta asked.

"Kimber and Stormer have written a brand new song for the both of us to perform together", Jerrica said.

Kimber and Stormer both stood up.

"Thank you, Jerrica", Kimber said.

"We based it off of recent events", Stormer said, "it's called 'Transformations'."

"I've got a good feeling about this song", Pizzazz said.

"Great", Jerrica said, "then let's get to work."

Jerrica spoke into her Jemstar Earrings.

"Showtime, Synergy", Jerrica said.

Jerrica then transformed into Jem.

"It's going to take some getting used to for seeing that", Rio said.

"Agreed", Pizzazz said.

Jem and the Holograms and the Misfits shot the music video for 'Transformations', and when the video ended, it cut to Jerrica being interviewed by Lindsey Pierce on VTV.

"And that's the latest hit from both Jem and the Holograms and the Misfits 'Transformations', as well as the first song for the latter under their new label at Starlight Music", Lindsay said, "Jerrica, tell us, how do you feel about having the Holograms' longtime rival signed under you?"

"Well, it's kind of crazy", Jerrica said, "I mean, one minute, they're signed with Eric Raymond and trying to upstage the Holograms, and the next, they're signed with me and the two bands are working together."

"Sounds like an interesting turn of events", Lindsay said, "how do you feel about the two bands being under the same label?"

"Well, Lindsay", Jerrica said, "I've got a feeling that this is the start of a beautiful friendship."

"Let's hope that's true, Jerrica", Lindsay said, "well, this is Lindsay Pierce signing off, and wishing all you music fans a good night."

Once the show was wrapped up, Jerrica put on her coat and left the studio, happy that so many good events had taken place thanks to the transformers.


End file.
